Meteor at Twilight
by eiralyss
Summary: Twilight from Edward's point of veiw. Hopefully all the way through.
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight, including the characters. This is just my take on a character's thoughts. Enjoy.**

Meteor at Twilight

Chapter One

First Encounter

(A first chapter was actually written by Stephenie Meyer and can be found here: /pdf/midnightsunchapter1.pdf )

I was bored out of my mind, but understandably so. The average high school student is almost always bored when in class, but then again, I wasn't the average high school student. I had already graduated high school, several times in fact. I have also obtained degrees from a couple of colleges, but that's beyond the point. The point was that I was in high school for the umpteenth time and completely uninterested.

I suppose this could be my punishment, my own personal hell, but if it was, why was my family here with me? The voices in the class room, both physical and mental got louder, telling me that class had ended. I gathered my props, several textbooks and assorted school supplies, and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Not that I would be eating.

The voices got louder as I neared the cafeteria, bouncing around the inside of my head, as annoying as a swarm of misquotes until I managed to tune them down. Sometimes, scratch that, most of the time I cursed this "ability" that allowed me to see so clearly into other's minds. I knew almost every nook and cranny of the human mind. There was nothing that I hadn't heard before, nothing that I wouldn't hear a million times again.

Today the student body was preoccupied with the new blood throw in our midst. In Forks, everyone knew everyone else, their parents grew up together, and their grandparents grew up together, so a new person was somewhat of a fascination to them.

I had seen her from every aspect. Her large brown eyes that brought to mind the clichéd term "deer in the headlights", her pale, almost translucent skin that gave her a fragile look, her unobtrusive manner that practically shouted shy, everything. My final conclusion was that she was nothing special, just another human in this hell called high school.

Everyone else it seemed thought different. Every time my concentration slipped I was bombarded with pointless thought about her.

"I wonder what kind of music she likes?"

"She's kinda cute."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Is she always so quiet or is it just because it's her first day?"

It was annoying to say the least, and it probably wouldn't die down for at least a month. It was like giving a bunch of toddlers some tinfoil. So much ado about completely nothing. I sat down at the usual lunch table with the rest of my family. We weren't blood related, but we were of the same sort.

Across from me was the pixie-like Alice. She was petite with black hair cropped short and topaz eyes that marked us for what we were. She had an ability similar to mine in that she could see what was to come. She could be infuriating at times, but she and I shared a close bond.

Next to her was Rosalie. If Alice could be called infuriating, Rose would have to be called impossible. She was shallow, prideful, and at times incredibly stubborn. She had what most others considered killer looks and a surprising interest in cars.

Across from her sat Emmet, my large brother and Rose's sweetheart. He was often described as bear-like and had a certain simplicity to him. There was nothing he would think that he wouldn't say aloud or put into action. He was perpetually in good humor and loved a good fight. Somehow he and Rose made a good couple.

Seated next to me was my newest brother, and Alice's sweetheart, Jasper. He had an interesting ability to "read" the emotions of those around him. Unfortunately, being the newest, he had the hardest time abstaining from feeding on the humans around us. It wouldn't be long until we would have to go into the woods for a hunting trip. No need to push Jasper, or any of us, beyond our limits.

Because of our unusual diet of just animals, no one in town knew that there was a family of bloodsucking vampires in the local high school. We called ourselves the vegetarians of the vampire world.

Meanwhile, the clueless humans moved on in the cafeteria, going about their daily routine.It was there in that cafeteria, amidst the chatter of the regular students that I first saw the notorious new girl with my own eyes.

**Wow, this is my first fanfic ever, so sorry if it was a bit off. It ended up a lot longer than I planned for it to be. Reviews both good and bad are greatly welcomed!! Hopefully more chapters in the future. Eiralyss**


	2. Forever Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight, including the characters. This is just my take on a character's thoughts. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two

Changing Fate

"Edward."

It took me a moment to realize that the voice I heard was not a physical one, but someone's thoughts. Jessica Stanley's to be precise.

I had heard it all when it came to human minds, but hers was outstandingly unoriginal. My pleasure knew no end when she had final gotten over her delusional crush on me. During the time of her…infatuation…I had been bombarded by her vulgar fantasies. Pictures of me billowing and cooing over her filled my mind daily if my concentration on blocking her out wasn't strong enough.

I looked over at her table, an involuntary reaction, just as if someone had called my name, and found myself looking into the soft brown eyes of the new girl. It almost made me chuckle to see her blush and look away, caught in the act of staring at me. She was surprisingly cute.

I listened in, trying to pick up her thoughts. For some unfathomable reason I was interested in this new, blushing human. Something was wrong.

I looked back over to where she was sitting; concentrating harder to hear her thoughts, but all I got was the usual babble of the school. Her mind was unreachable to me.

I could hear Jessica prattling away, telling the new girl, Bella, all about my family.

"Edward, what's up?"

Alice, as perceptive as usual, noticed my…interest…in what was happening at Bella's table.

"Stanley is telling the new girl all about our fascinating family."

"I hope she at least makes it interesting this time."

"I doubt it. There's barely a mention of scandal or fear in the tale."

Alice let out a low, musical laugh. My distaste for Jessica and her thoughts were well known in my family.

I looked back over at Bella's table, only to catch her gaze focused on me again. The corners of my mouth twitched almost into a smile as she turned bright red and hid her face again.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?"

I couldn't help but overhear her question Jessica, who replied with her usual spite whenever the conversation turned to me. She hadn't taken it too kindly when I flat out refused to go out with her.

I secretly watched the new girl out of the corner of my eye until lunch was practically over. My family and I rose together to throw out our untouched lunch trays and headed to our next classes.

My next class happened to be Biology 2 with a rather annoying man named Mr. Banner. I took my usual seat in the middle of the room by myself.

Humans naturally avoided my sort, vampires I mean. I suppose it was something of a natural instinct that told them we were dangerous. Although my family held a strict diet of wildlife, it didn't mean that we weren't still dangerous to the humans around us. I was about to realize that more than ever.

The girl, Bella, walked into the classroom, no, stumbled into the class room was more like it. She wasn't very graceful, but somehow it seemed endearing.

Unfortunately for her, the only empty seat in the room was the one next to me. Perhaps sitting so close to her I would be able to find my way into her mind, not that her thoughts would be anything new, but it bothered me that I couldn't hear them.

She walked down the aisle towards the teacher, passing me as she went, knocking all thoughts of her impregnable mind out of my head.

**Second chapter! This is going better (in my eyes) than I had expected! Please review. Eiralyss**


	3. Murderous Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight, including the characters. This is just my take on a character's thoughts. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Murderous Mind

As she walked by me, I picked up her scent for the first time. The conundrum of her mind was long gone and I was no longer myself. I was no longer anyone. All I was left with was the insatiable thirst of the monster within me, and the new girl had the most unexplainably enticing blood I had ever smelt.

I clung to the edge of my desk, pulverizing a small part of it in the process, all the while glaring at my prey, contemplating the millions of ways in which to kill her. The others in the class room were already good as dead, but then she turned around and met my glare.

I could see myself as she saw me, reflected in those large eyes of hers, and it reviled me. No longer was I the cultured, contained vampire that Carlisle had brought me up to be, but a monster. I was one of them, one of the vampires that you normally see in movies or read about. The type that don't flinch at the thought of massacring thousands, but I didn't want to be.

I didn't have to be.

But the only empty seat was next to mine. She would be sitting next to me for the whole period.

I cut of my breath, it was merely a habit to breath, and sat as far to the edge of the table as I could, but to no avail.

I could still taste her scent on the back of my throat, it felt as though it was burning me. The want, the _need _for her blood. The monster inside me roared it's furry at being denied.

I won't kill her.

She sat down next to me.

Carlisle would understand. Even the best slip up sometimes.

He would be disappointed in me.

He would understand though.

I would be killing over twenty people.

The girl foolishly shifted, so that her hair hid her face, but not before I saw the pink tinge of a blush.

Her blood called to me, filling me with such an aching need that I hadn't felt in ages. I wouldn't be able to resist for much longer.

"It helps if you think of them as people."

Alice's warning words to Jasper sprung unbidden into my head, holding my fractured sanity and keeping the monster at bay.

She, Bella, was a person. She was Officer Swan's only daughter. She had friends, a family, a future, she was a person.

A person with the blood that I never could have imagined.

All I had to do was resist for an hour. What was an hour to me, a demon who had lived for well over half a century without sleep? The answer was eternity.

My mind was at war. The monster and I staring each other down. I managed to withhold for that hour, but at a price. I imagined millions of ways to kill her, ranging from a massacre of Forks High to a simple invitation to walk her to her next class, no one would see her again. I lasted the hour, but my resistance was shattered. I would quite literally bite the head off the next human who got too close to me.

As soon as the bell rang, I sprang out of my seat and ran out the door. Not caring if anyone noticed my inhuman speed.

Outside it was easier to collect my very scattered thoughts, to build my crumbling wall of resistance back up. Easier, but not completely possible. In a far off corner of my mind, I was still plotting ways to kill her.

I hid in my car, waiting for the school day to end, not having enough will power or care to go to my last class.

My mind went in circles again, coming up with only one, highly detestable, but still delectable option.

Bella's death.

My family would have to move again, we would have to completely uproot our lives due to my decision. I would disappoint Carlisle, I would hurt Esme. I couldn't do that.

At the end of the day I found myself in the office, inquiring, pleading with Ms. Cope, the secretary, to have my schedule changed. I could not resist if that girl was in the same room as me, much less sitting next to me.

I heard the door open behind me, but didn't pay attention to whoever came in. But the door opened a second time, blowing a gust of wind past the first person to enter straight to me. I almost lost control to the monster before I remembered not to breath.

I barely remembered choking out a something to close my conversation with Ms. Cope before I rocketed out of the room trying desperately not to notice the delicious girl with the tantalizing blood as I went past.

I slid into my car, barely noticing that the rest of my family was already there.

"What the hell's wrong?"

Emmitt was staring at me through the windshield, they all were. I must have looked a sight worse than hell.

Alice gasped as the visions hit her, and I saw it all play out in her mind.

Me following Bella home.

Me drinking her blood until there wasn't a drop left.

The satisfied look on the face of the monster I would become.

No, no

"No!"

I barely realized that I had shouted aloud until I saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"Edward, I'm sor-"

Alice cut off her apology as a new vision filled her mind.

An endless ribbon of highway and mounds of snow.

"Goodbye."

I drove off leaving my family standing on the sidewalk, baffled. Was it to satisfy the monster or to uphold my crooked sense of honor?

**Wow, now I have a major headache from staring at my laptop for too long. Please make my headache worthwhile and review! Meanwhile, I'll go give myself another headache my writing more and playing mindless videogames in which I get to break things. Eiralyss**


	4. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight, including the characters. This is just my take on a character's thoughts. Enjoy.**

Chapter Four

Running away

"Carlisle, I need to borrow your car. Now."

My voice came out half choked, my throat still trembling from the thought of the new girl's scent and how her blood would taste as it….no. I would not lose to my darker side.

"Edward, are you feeling alright? You look…troubled."

Carlisle's eyes were filled with concern and I could vaguely hear his thoughts with their tenor of worry.

"I'm…I'll be fine. I just need some time to sort my thoughts out about a certain issue." An issue concerning the new girl who would not be living for much longer if I didn't get out of here now.

"Edward, if you need to talk about anything, we're all here for you. Even the strongest… "

Carlisle stopped his sentence there, but his mind continued for him. 'Even the strongest fall off the wagon sometimes'. I suppose he saw the monster coming out of me, but I wasn't going to disappoint him.

"It'll be fine. I'll come back in less than a week."

I didn't want to worry him or my adoptive mother any more than I had too.

Barely five minutes later I was speeding down the road. I suppose I was running away. Rather ironic that a strong ferocious vampire was running from a pitiful human. Normally it was the human who ran from the monster, but that was just it. I didn't want to be a monster.

It was around one a.m. that arrived in Denali, still trying to get that wretched girl with her alluring blood out of my head. I had abstained for decades; I had gotten my resistance to the point where the scent held almost no power over me, but in mere seconds that _creature_ broke through my wall of resistance. How? What was she that she could have such a monumental and tumultuous effect on me? My mind was a mess, and I needed some time to think.

I stayed with Tanya's family for around four days, deluding myself into believing that I had mistaken that girl's scent. It could not possibly be as delicious as I had thought. Who was she, a mere human girl, to chase me from my home? It was pure foolishness.

A soft voice in a corner of my mind that I generally avoided whispered poison into my thoughts.

"_You're only going back for her blood."_

I'm going back for my family. Esme's probably worried sick.

"_You won't be able to resist her scent a second time."_

I have managed to resist for over 80 years, except for my vigilante period.

"_If you go back the girl will die."_

Damn you, shut up. If only I could destroy that small but impossibly aggravating part of my subconscious. Unfortunately, killing your subconscious can be considered an odd form of suicide.

I was going home. I would not lose to that girl's blood.

**Side note: I was listening to my iPod while writing this, so if the tone of the story suddenly changed, it probably means that I've taken a jump from "Always look on the bright side of life" from Spamalot (Monty Python and the Holy Grail set as a musical) to the overture of Phantom of the Opera (which just occurred because I put it on shuffle). Eiralyss**


End file.
